The Johnsons (2002 animated series)
The Johnsons is an American adult animated comedy series that premiered on CBS on September 30, 2002, and was created by Butch Hartman. The show's layout is similar to that of some children's shows, the episode is divided into two 11 minute segments. Characters *Eric Johnson (Nancy Cartwright) - The lovable 12 year old protagonist of the show. He can be rude, agressive, and spoiled at times. *Janey Johnson (Cartwright) - The 15 year old deuteragonist of the show and the trickster of the family. *John Johnson, Jr. (Hayden Christensen) - The 24 year old eldest child and tritagonist of the show. He ends up marrying main antagonist Francis Berger's younger sister Francesca Berger (Natalie Portman) in the seventh season episode "James' Revenge". *Francis Berger (Nathan Fillion) - The 30 year old main antagonist of the show and Eric, Janey, John's arch-nemesis. Notable guest stars These guest stars were known for having the most guest appearances on the show. *J. K. Simmons - He guest starred as Eric's principal Mr. Walter Snipes in over 50+ episodes, and as himself on a few occasions. He was also the first guest star to appear on the show. **103a: "Double Flaw" as Walter Snipes **103b: "The Concussion" as Walter Snipes **104b: "Mr. Snipes' Day Off" as Walter Snipes **110a: "Love Thy Neighbor" as himself and Walter Snipes **111a: "Nausea" as Walter Snipes **113b: "The Detail" as Walter Snipes **114: "Mission Possible" (the aired season finale) as Walter Snipes **117a: "Russian Rush Hour" as Walter Snipes **117b: "Fat Pigs" as Walter Snipes **118a: "God Is Your Witness" (Season 2 aired premiere) as Walter Snipes **118b: "Lifelong Dreams" as Walter Snipes **201a: "The New And Improved Walter Snipes" (production wise Season 2 premiere) as Walter Snipes **201b: "The Wig" as Walter Snipes **206b: "Slobber Bobber" as Walter Snipes **207: "The Los Angeles Times" as himself and Walter Snipes **209a: "I Don't Like Where This Is Going" as Walter Snipes **220a: "The Beach Bunch" as Walter Snipes **220b: "My Salty Eyes" (the aired season finale) as Walter Snipes **221a: "Portman For Hire" (was held off and aired as one half to the Season 3 finale) as Walter Snipes **223a: "Lookin' Back" as Walter Snipes **301a: "Ice Ice Rabies" (production wise Season 3 premiere) as Walter Snipes **305a: "I Know Fresno" as Walter Snipes **307a: "The Relevance" as Walter Snipes **308a: "The Guy Had Me Thinkin'" as Walter Snipes **315b: "It Was All a Dream" (finale airdate wise) as Walter Snipes **316a: "Kick Red" (Season 4 premiere) as Walter Snipes **316b: "Closeth Them Eyes" as Walter Snipes **317b: "The Crab's Tale" as Walter Snipes and Crabby McCraberson **319a: "From Miles To Aberdeen" as the Scottish Prime Minister (First time not appearing as Mr. Snipes) **401: "The Biker Gang" (Season 4 produced premiere) as Roy **403a: "Inside Space" as the CEO of NASA **404a: "The Tapes of Wrath" as Walter Snipes **406b: "Baby Got Backed" as Walter Snipes **418b: "Shin Pin" (aired finale of Season 4) as Walter Snipes **501: "The Tales of the Wrestler" as the ring announcer **504a: "Go Go!" as the supervillain **505a: "School Is For Chumps" as Walter Snipes **505b: "Back To The Past" as Walter Snipes **508a: "Nailmouse Sock" as Walter Snipes **515a: "The Pranks Are No More!" as Walter Snipes **601: "Internet Safety" as himself and J. Jonah Jameson **602a: "Hunk-A-Junk" as himself **604a: "The Barbituated Guy" as the swordsman **604b: "Shine Bright" as the reverend **605a: "Wire Fruit" as Walter Snipes **605b: "Not This Again!" as Walter Snipes **606b: "Hoop Loop" as Walter Snipes **706: "James' Revenge" as Walter Snipes **721a: "The Marooned Island" as himself **803a: "Dan" as the titular character **810a: "The Medication" as Walter Snipes **810b: "Why Me?" as Walter Snipes **812a: "Snipe-r, No Sniping" as Walter Snipes **906a: "When He Came, This Happened" as Walter Snipes **911a: "I Missed The Game" as Walter Snipes and the announcer **1002a: "The Thunder Years" as himself **1002b: "The Mel Gibson Experience" as Mel Gibson's stunt double **1005a: "Stop! Or My Dad Will Shoot!" as Walter Snipes **1008a: "The Key To Success Is..." as Walter Snipes. **1101a: "The Aquarium" (Season 11 produced premiere) as Allen **1105a: "Spot, Our New Dog!" as Walter Snipes **1114a: "Love Your Sister!" as the commercial host **1207a: "The Weed Tales" as the drug dealer **1207b: "Little Orphan Franny" as Walter Snipes **1209a: "Brickle Tickle" as Walter Snipes **1219a: "Quest For The Tickles!" as Walter Snipes **1304: "The Return To Aberdeen" as Scotty McScot **1313a: "Puck Suck" as Walter Snipes **1410a: "Jockey O's" as Walter Snipes **1410b: "The Fairytale Wedding" as Walter Snipes **1420b: "Death To Serena!" as Walter Snipes **1502a: "The Moscow Stories" as Walter Snipes, Joseph Stalin, and a Russian Man (This is Simmons' only appearance in Season 15) **1603a: "Hopelessness is Key" as Walter Snipes **1615: "Farewell, Mr. Snipes" as Walter Snipes (last appearance) ***On September 23, 2017, Simmons announced he was going to depart from guest starring on the show as Mr. Snipes, whom he had voiced since the very first season. Because of this, Butch Hartman announced on the next day that Season 17, the season after 16 (with Simmons' departure), will be its last. *Natalie Portman - Appeared as herself in "Portman for Hire" (221a) and "The Sanctuary" (502b), Francis' sister Francesca in "The Famous Father" (221b) and "James' Revenge" (706) as well asnumerous other episodes as Francesca married John. She guest voiced in 29 episodes so far. Production The show started production with its pilot episode "Welcome to the Johnsons!" (101a) during November 2001, and was finished during January 2002. Butch Hartman, the show's creator, voiced the character Walter Snipes, the school principal, in the first episode. Hartman thought the character was a strain on his voice, so he lent the character's voice to the actor J. K. Simmons, who voiced Walter Snipes from every appearance after that. The creators wanted him to be credited as a guest star, with over 50 appearances, thus making him the first guest star to appear on the show and making the most guest appearances on the show, also twice appearing as himself. However, on September 23, 2017, Simmons announced that he was going to depart from the show after 16 seasons (he said to the crew privately in June of that year), and therefore the crew made a farewell episode in his honor: "Farewell, Mr. Snipes" (1615). The holdover episodes that were produced for Season 16 (1616a - 1622b) will air as part of Season 17, which due to Simmons' departure, Butch Hartman said will be it's last. Natalie Portman, famous Israeli-American actress, has the record of having the second most guest appearances on the show, behind the aforementioned J. K. Simmons. Portman guest starred as herself in the season three "Portman for Hire" (221a), and the crew loved her performance so much they decided to have her guest star again in the very next episode "The Famous Father" (221b) as Francesca, a love interest to main character Eric Johnson and the sister of antagonist Francis. Portman also appeared as herself in the episode "The Sanctuary" (502b), sporting her pixie cut, which she wore in 2006. Portman returned as Francesca in the season seven episode "James' Revenge" (706), who later married Eric. Portman's character Francesca continued appearing for many more episodes, so far making 29 appearances. Season 17 started production on December 22, 2017, with the recording of the upcoming episode "The YouTube Experience" (1701). The episode is confirmed to guest star YouTubers Markiplier, Dane Boedigheimer, DanTDM, jacksepticeye, Adam Saleh, and PewDiePie. Ryan Reynolds, Keira Knightley, Natalie Portman, Ricky Gervais, and Harry Shearer are also confirmed to guest star. Billy Joel and Scarlett Johansson will also guest star in an upcoming episode. Seasons *The Johnsons (season 1) *The Johnsons (season 2) *The Johnsons (season 3) *The Johnsons (season 4) *The Johnsons (season 5) *The Johnsons (season 6) *The Johnsons (season 7) *The Johnsons (season 8) *The Johnsons (season 9) *The Johnsons (season 10) *The Johnsons (season 11) *The Johnsons (season 12) *The Johnsons (season 13) *The Johnsons (season 14) *The Johnsons (season 15) *The Johnsons (season 16) *The Johnsons (season 17) Trivia *J. K. Simmons and Natalie Portman currently hold the record for most guest appearances on the show. Category:2002 Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series